1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module (a high-voltage battery) that supplies electric power to a motor is disposed in a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle that uses motor power to travel. For example, International Publication No. 2013/030890 discloses a vehicle including a battery module disposed inside a vehicle interior, and an exhaust duct (or exhaust ducts) that exhausts air that has cooled the battery module (hereinafter, as appropriate, referred to as the air that has cooled the battery). The exhaust duct (or exhaust ducts) is connected to a space inside a pillar, a space formed by a side frame and a step member, or a space formed by the side frame and a scuff plate, and the air that has cooled the battery and that is discharged from the exhaust duct (or exhaust ducts) is discharged into the vehicle interior through the above spaces.